


Coated In Red

by RogerJaSm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting - (Implied), Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerJaSm/pseuds/RogerJaSm
Summary: Darkness, It is capable of consuming everyone and everything, yet will still fight it, and it still gives us something in return.





	Coated In Red

Tony stared at the fracturing faceplate beside him, the deep gash held within its centre coursing his ever increasingly cold body to become number and number. He watched as a shard of glass finally broke away from the fractured remains within the eye-piece, watching as it quietly shattered against the concrete floor. His eyes slowly tracked the metal gashes, the golden plating becoming a distant yet eerily close memory; he stared at the grey undercoat as flashes of what had transpired resurfaced. The shadow held behind the mask seemed to darken as the seconds and minutes past, taunting him testing him, showing that without the user, the darkness was still there. He watched as the darkness seeped into other areas, coursing the room’s depths to darken, the darkness slowly consuming everything it surveyed. As time passed the room became an endless chasm, the lack of light creating the illusion that it went on for miles in each direction.

 

_“Anthony… what’s wrong?” She asked groggily._

 

_“…T-The nightlight stopped working.” He said quietly, playing with the hem of his Pj-Shirt._

 

_“Come here honey.” She said, pulling away the empty side of the bed which hadn’t been slept in for countless nights now._

 

_“The darkness isn’t going to hurt you love.” He heard her mummer against the top of his head once he had been pulled closely against her chest._

 

_“I-It scares me.” He said no-louder than a whisper, his head burying deeper and deeper into her warmth._

 

_“I know honey, I know… but the darkness doesn’t stay forever, there is always light.”_

 

Tony watched as the darkness consumed what little was left of the rooms depths, his eyes flicked to the spot where he had previously been able to see the damaged faceplate, the space now only showing a soul consuming darkness. He stared at the space for what could have been hours, finally feeling the armour still encasing his body lower in temperature drastically, the darkness reaching and entangling itself around him. He felt it, the darkness slowly reaching into him as it consumed what little feeling he had left within his body, yet his eyes didn’t close, the darkness still leaving something behind.

 He stared at it, the beams cascading down into the room, lighting the small area in-front of him, he watched as the darkness flicked on and off, the beams becoming brighter and brighter as time passed. Minutes passed as he watched the ever brightening light, he stared at it, the beams, the way they lit up the concrete, the way they lit up something, something his body couldn’t quiet feel. He stared at them, watching as they flicked towards him briefly, before settling to the empty space before him. He watched as the shadows rapped around the small circle, unable to fully consume what belonged to them, he watched as it finally came to a halt, shining down into the empty space next to him, he stared at it before the darkness inevitably enveloped it, consuming what was rightfully theirs.

 As he watched the empty space he felt it, the warmth, the feeling, the light warm air against his skin, his gaze finally flicking upwards, he stared at the blank space before him, the darkness holding the only thing that could chase it away. As quickly as the warmth had appeared it was gone, the small circular light taking its place, he watched as the light shone along the length of his encased body, before finally coming to a rest at his hip, he stared at the small circle of light, watching as the undeniably feminim hand twisted the metal there before finally pulling it outwards. He felt the armour encasing his body slowly slip away, a whole new darkness consuming it almost instantaneously. He watched the small light flick along his person before finally coming to a rest at the end of his body, the light moved as the warmth slowly came back, he felt the small tug being given, encouraging him to stand. The darkness he felt slowly letting something else go, something he didn’t know was still in-tact, something which he didn’t think was capable of coming back, something that no longer had to stay alone, something which was coated in red.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading (I didn't even expect to be uploading this) and that you found some sort of satisfaction or pleasure from it, you have my deepest apologies if this isn't the best, I wrote it in the wee hours of the morning with not much sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts  
> whether they are positive or negative.
> 
> Check out the note in the comments [\/]


End file.
